


Hold Still

by aplatonicjacuzzi



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aplatonicjacuzzi/pseuds/aplatonicjacuzzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short prompt written for stubbornjerk using the words "Hold still, please" as an inspiration. Rachel thought the make-up process would be super quick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Still

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transtwinyards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtwinyards/gifts).



“Hold still, please,” Reyna began, because she knew the redhead would fidget about. She was never one for sitting around and waiting.

The praetor grabbed the bottle of primer, poured a healthy amount one one palm, briefly lathered her palms with the stuff, and began applying it liberally over Rachel’s face. Her skin was soft to the touch. Her cheeks were… Reyna caught herself before she went overboard. In less than a minute, Rachel’s face was properly covered.

“Wow, that wasn’t so bad,” Rachel commented. “Are we done?”

“Not even close,” Reyna replied with a smirk, “be ready to sit there for a little while.”


End file.
